Calidez
by PauT
Summary: Una salida por la noche con amigos que da un giro inesperado, Nicole (drunks) busca a Waverly para hacerle algunas confesiones. ¿Cómo reaccionará su novia ante esto? ONE-SHOT #WayHaught


Hola, NO SOY escritora, solo soy fan WayHaught y una persona que quiere practicar su ingles aprendiendo a traducir textos. Y nació esta iniciativa al notar que casi no hay historias en español sobre este fandom y en ingles hay un montón. Así que ... por que no intentar traducir?

La historia es completamente de: TheGaySmurf "To Find Some Solace (At Your Door)"(archiveofourowndotorg)

 **-Calidez-**

-¡Hey te has equivocado de pórtico, mierda!

 **Waverly siempre está alerta en noches como esta, cuando Wynonna está haciendo "Dios sabe que" con Dolls y Doc. Noches cuando Nicole está en otras ocupaciones. Noches cuando Waverly sabe que los renacidos no pueden entrar en el territorio Earp, pero al mismo tiempo, ella también sabe que no todas las amenazas vienen en la forma de "demonios resucitados".**

 **Ella vuelve a escuchar ruidos en el pórtico, y enseguida el único sonido que se escucha es Waverly sacando y preparando su escopeta mientras se asoma al lugar "solitario", se apoya delante de la puerta.**

 **Algo arrastra y raspa contra los tablones de madera, seguido de un fuerte ruido sordo.** **Waverly prepara el gatillo de la escopeta.**

"Mierdaaa. AY."

 **Eso hace que ella se detenga y baje el arma e incline su cabeza hacia un lado. Porque esa voz sonaba muy familiar como...**

-¿Nicole?

"Oh mierda."

 **La respuesta apagada hizo que una confusa Waverly, desbloqueara cautelosamente la puerta principal. Al abrirla lentamente, con la escopeta aún lista, encuentra a Nicole sentada en los escalones del pórtico apoyada contra la barandilla y sobándose la rodilla.**

¿Qué diablos ..." **murmura Waverly, apoyando la escopeta contra la pared y saliendo al pórtico. Una corriente de aire frio la estremece violentamente sintiendo escalofríos tirando de su túnica apretándola alrededor de su cuerpo. Sus pantuflas afelpadas se arrastran a lo largo de la madera mientras ella camina hacia delante, agachándose junto a su novia.**

"Nicole ... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" **Pregunta, extendiendo la mano para ponerla en el hombro de Nicole.**

"Me golpeé mi rodilla," **Nicole murmura( todavía frotando su pierna) y cuando finalmente se voltea para mirar a Waverly. Ella inmediatamente puede ver que los ojos de Nicole están vidriosos, y distingue el olor del alcohol en su aliento.**

 **Tequila!, si Waverly tuviera que adivinar.** **Y se ha vuelto muy buena en adivinar, gracias a Wynonna.**

-Sí, me hubiera gustado adivinarlo por mi, **-Waverly bufa, rodando los ojos. Ella se adelanta y se deja caer sentada en el escalón a su lado.** -¿Qué sucede, Nicole? ¿No se supone que deberías estar con los chicos?

 _Las cosas habían sido difíciles durante el mes pasado. Pero desde la noche de la fiesta del solsticio de invierno, las cosas habían sido malas, incluso según los estándares de Purgatorio. Nicole había recibido un disparo. Willa había muerto. Waverly había pasado por una posesión y un exorcismo. Dolls había sido rescatado del gobierno. Lucado estaba respirando por el cuello y otra amenaza indescriptible buscaba un modo de entrar._

 _Nunca hubo un momento aburrido para ninguno, pero habían aprendido que incluso en medio del caos, tenían que vivir. Hay más vida que muerte._

 _La noche de la fiesta ciertamente había creado algunas situaciones interesantes que considerar , Wynonna se encontraba actualmente en una especie de extraña danza, entre dos socios muy diferentes tan fácilmente como la música cambiando de un vals a un tango._

 _También estaba el hecho de que Champ había expuesto a Waverly y a Nicole delante de medio pueblo. Y la otra mitad que no había estado presente para esa revelación había sido testigo de un beso desesperado antes de que Waverly saliera corriendo de la fiesta. Obviamente, ya no había duda de la naturaleza de la relación entre las chicas. En la mayoría de los casos, no habían tenido ningún problema, pero Nicole estaba de vuelta en el trabajo, -cuando finalmente sus costillas rotas estaban completamente sanas , para que ella regresara a su deber – y ella estaba nerviosa por el tipo de recepción que recibiría de la otros oficiales. Para sorpresa de Nicole, los chicos con los que había estado más cerca le habían invitado para que se uniera a ellos durante el fin de semana para una noche de bar en la ciudad como una celebración de su regreso._

 _Su primer instinto había sido declinar. Habían pasado un par de años desde que ella había estado en un tour de pub´s- después de los campeonatos de baloncesto su último año de la universidad, para ser exactos – además sentía que había cosas mas importantes para estar haciendo que ponerse borracha con un montón de compañeros del trabajo. Como estar investigando en la oficina de Black Badge, o ayudar a Wynonna y compañía a enviar a los renacidos de vuelta al infierno (y ahora que estaba enterada y se le permitía participar, nunca se cansaría de verlo ). O simplemente pasar la noche acurrucada en el sofá con su novia mientras fingían ver una película._

 _Pero cuando Waverly había oído de la invitación en la sala de descanso de la estación, había tenido otra idea. Ella aceptó en nombre de Nicole, antes de que la pelirroja pudiera tener la oportunidad de inventar una excusa. Nicole se merecía esto. Ella había pasado por un infierno –literal- recientemente y si los chicos querían sacarla ahora que ella estaba totalmente recuperada -lo que también significa que obviamente no tenían ningún problema con el hecho de que estuviera saliendo con Waverly - entonces ella debería ir con ellos y pasar un buen rato. Uno de los oficiales ya se había ofrecido ser el conductor designado, así que todo estaba cubierto._

 _Si Nicole no podía salir con sus amigos, si ellos no podían tener momentos de normalidad así, entonces ¿para qué estaban luchando?_

 **Waverly seguía esperando una respuesta, y lo único que hacia de Nicole era meter las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco e inclinarse hacia adelante para apoyar su cabeza sobre sus rodillas con un gemido.**

Nic Bebé Mírame, **"Waverly suplicándole tiernamente a Nicole, mientras la pelirroja giraba su cabeza para mirarla, todavía apoyada contra sus rodillas,** "¿Paso algo? ¿Por qué estas sentada en mi pórtico, a solas en el frío y a las tres de la mañana?

 **-** Me han traído aquí **-contesta Nicole, con las palabras entrecortadas.**

"Obviamente…"

"Ne ne necesitaaaba verte, Walervy. W-Waaves" **Nicole se tapa la cara, parcialmente oculta.** –Wave..er…ly **–ella dice lentamente, levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa enseñando sus hoyuelos, claramente orgullosa de sí misma. -** ¡l Lo hice, Waverly!

 **Waverly ríe.** -Sí, ya veo. Buen trabajo.. Tú... **-empezó tentativamente. "¿** Te la pasaste bien con los chicos esta noche? **", Pregunta finalmente, decidiendo una táctica diferente.**

 **La sonrisa se desvanece inmediatamente del rostro de Nicole y ella regresa a mirar su regazo. La pelirroja retira una de sus manos del bolsillo de su abrigo y vuelve a distraerse sobando el lugar en su rodilla donde se había golpeado en la barandilla.**

"Sí," **murmura finalmente.**

"Bueno, eso es bueno. ¿A dónde te llevaron? ", **Pregunta, esperando que esta línea de preguntas continúe produciendo resultados.**

 **La determinación de Nicole finalmente se desmorona y ella se mueve hacia adelante, entrelazando una de las frías manos de Waverly en las suyas.**

-¡Lo siento mucho! - **exclama ella, sus palabras gruesas y pesadas.**

 **Waverly ve la mirada angustiada en el rostro de Nicole y una opresión se deposita en su pecho, siente los latidos del corazón tronando en sus oídos.**

"¿Qué ... por que lo sientes, Nicole? ¿Que pasó?"

 **Nicole toma una respiración profunda, y luego saca todo en una avalancha de palabras desordenadas y movimientos bruscos con sus manos.**

"Fuimos a un par de bares y todo estaba bien, pero luego tuvieron esta idea, y yo NO sabía nada al respecto, pero luego lo siguiente que paso fué ... Quiero decir el próximo lugar al que fuimos .. pufff ... me llevaron a Barebacks, Wave. Y yo …yo traté de decirles que no y me iba a salir, pe...pero no tenía con quien regresarme y me dijeron que hacía demasiado frío fuera y tuve que entrar con ellos y luego había ... Quiero decir que había un montón de de... Había pechos. En todos lados. Había senos por todas partes.

 **Waverly parpadea unas cuantas veces, tratando de procesar todo lo que acababa de confesarle. "… ¿** Qué?"

 **Pero Nicole no la deja hablar, saltando del escalón y empezando a caminar de un lado a otro en el porche. Antes de que Waverly pueda abrir la boca para decir algo, Nicole vuelve a soltar.**

"Y estábamos sentados en el escenario porque los chicos estaban inclinándose hacia las bailarinas, pero yo... yo estaba hablando con Stanton y de repente la siguiente cosa que supe es que había más tetas, pero te juro que yo no fui , lo hicieron los chicos y no sé no estoy segura, pero creo que se estaban burlando de mí y no sabía qué hacer porque había tetas en mi cara. " **y repentinamente la pelirroja se detiene justo detrás de Waverly, con una mirada de terror en su rostro.** "¡Había tetas en mi cara, pero pero yo no lo hice!"

 **Waverly lucha internamente contra la necesidad de reírse porque puede ver que Nicole está empezando a entrar en pánico, sus movimientos van desde gestos salvajes hasta no parar torcer las manos nerviosamente delante de ella. Waverly inmediatamente sube sus pies y pasos delante de Nicole, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y apretándolas suavemente.**

"Shhhhh Ok. Pero, ¿qué pasa, Nic que es lo que esta mal? ", **Pregunta con voz tranquilizadora.**

 **Nicole inmediatamente tira las manos hacia atrás como si la hubieran quemado, haciendo que Waverly salte .**

"¿Qué no escuchaste nada de lo que acabo de decir?", **Acusa levantando las manos con frustración.**

 **Dando un paso más cerca, Waverly alcanza y desliza sus frías manos bajo la bufanda de Nicole y las une detrás de su cuello.**

"Hey oye, escuché cada palabra que me decías **-susurra en voz baja-** "Simplemente no entiendo qué es lo que te ha molestado tanto, toma una respiración profunda y empieza desde el principio." **Ella deja que sus pulgares acaricien la nuca de Nicole con tranquilidad.** "Estoy justo aquí, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Nicole mete las manos en los bolsillos y se queda mirando los pies por unos momentos antes de volver a mirar a Waverly. Cuando finalmente abre la boca para hablar de nuevo, sus palabras siguen siendo arrastradas, pero esta vez está mucho más calmada.**

"Fuimos a varios bares de la ciudad. Un montón de alcohol. Estuve con los muchachos toda la noche, " **ella sonríe burlonamente**. "Pensé que habíamos terminado porque estábamos volviendo a casa. Estábamos todos muy borrachos ", **admite tímidamente. Entonces sus ojos se agrandaron, el pánico creciendo nuevamente en su voz para aclarar** ¡Excepto por Ken! ¡Porque él era el conductor designado!

 **Waverly suelta una risita y asiente, animándola a continuar.**

 **Nicole frunce el ceño por un momento.** "Tuvimos que andar en su minivan", **añade** , Es como una mamá del fútbol.

 **Waverly se ríe de nuevo.** "Para ser justos, Nic, creo que es Cindy la mamá del fútbol. Pero entiendo tu punto."

 **Volviendo quedar en silencio, Nicole saca las manos de sus bolsillos y comienzan a moverlas distraídamente a los extremos del cinturón de la bata de Waverly.**

"Pero, umm ... de todos modos," **Nicole murmura.** "Nosotros, uh ... No fuimos a casa." **Ella muerde su labio mientras clava la mirada hacia abajo en sus manos.** "Me llevaron a Barebacks."

 **Hay un largo momento de silencio, como si Nicole estuviera esperando que Waverly la regañara. Cuando no se dicen nada, la pelirroja comienza de nuevo, todavía murmurando con la barbilla cubierta en la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.**

"Al principio pensé que estaban bromeando, pero todo el mundo entró y no tuve ningún modo de irme de ahí. " **Ella levanta la vista, preocupada, pero Waverly la está observando tranquilamente, esperando que ella continúe.** "Stanton no me dejó quedarme en la furgoneta, dijo que necesitaba relajarme y divertirme.

 **Waverly asiente de nuevo, sonriendo suavemente.**

 **Todavía jugando con el cinturón de la bata de Waverly, un rubor aparece en la cara de Nicole que no tiene nada que ver con el frío en el aire.**

\- Muchachas en topless por todas partes, Wave. **-Los ojos de ella se deslizan por el porche, como si temiera que alguien pudiera oírlos. Su voz baja apenas por encima de un susurro. "** Había tantas tetas", **dice con los ojos muy abiertos.**

 **Waverly no puede luchar mas contra la risa que burbujea en su pecho por las "travesuras" de su novia, se le escapa una risita.**

-Esto es serio, Waverly **-le advierte Nicole-.**

 **Tragándose su risa, Waverly se aclara la garganta y hace todo lo posible para encontrar un tono serio.** "Sí. Si, claro. Por favor, continúa - **dijo ella dramáticamente.**

 **Nicole estrecha los ojos, pero luego asiente, aparentemente satisfecha.**

"Estábamos sentados en el escenario. Las chicas nos estaban dando mucha atención. Creo que les gustamos porque no les faltábamos el respeto como a algunos de los universitarios cerdos y los estúpidos camioneros. " **Nicole frunce el ceño indignada y Waverly siente una punzada de orgullo.**

"Por supuesto" **dice en voz baja, dando un beso rápido a la mejilla de Nicole. Nicole se pone rígida, pero no se aleja.**

"Y entonces ..." **La angustia regresa a la voz de Nicole y ella trata de alejarse. Waverly no la deja, manteniendo las manos unidas detrás de su cuello. Ella nuevamente comienza a acariciar con sus pulgares sobre la suave piel de Nic.**

-¿Y entonces? - **pregunta suavemente.**

Bueno ... - **murmura Nicole, jugueteando intensamente con el cinturón de Waverly, que casi lo desatá.** "Yo estaba platicando con Stanton sobre algo. El estaba sentado a mi lado y yo lo estaba mirando. " **Ella comienza a mover su peso nerviosamente de un pie al otro.**

 **Nicole se toma un minuto para calmar sus nervios sin tener mucho éxito se paraliza , hasta que ve a Waverly de nuevo con los ojos muy abiertos.** "Yyyy luego, lo siguiente que supe, fue cuando sentí que alguien se arrastró sobre mi regazo y entonces voltee y había tetas", **exclama, dejando caer el cinturón y después llevándolo con sus manos entre su rostros en un gesto obvio que acentúa claramente lo que ella acababa de decir.**

 **Waverly se muerde el labio tratando de mantener una cara seria.**

"Oh, en serio? ahora ..." **bromea juguetonamente, con una sonrisa lentamente apareciendo en sus labios.**

"Ella ... ella ..." **Nicole se tambalea, cada segundo que pasa , su cara se pone cada vez más roja. "** Ella frotó sus tetas en mi cara y se movió en mi regazo, y ... y ... y todo lo que podía hacer fue mirarla fijamente. **" Ella hundió la cara en sus manos con un lamentable gemido.**

"Nicole", **dice Waverly, tratando de llamar su atención. Sin obtener respuesta, ella tira suavemente de su cuello. Nicole todavía no la mira. Hasta que finalmente, con una sonrisa perversa, ella pregunta:** "Bueno, ¿al menos ella estaba buena?"

 **-¿** Qué? **-La cabeza de Nicole se alza, horrorizada. -** ¿Cómo puedes bromear sobre esto, Waverly? Acabo de tener las tetas de otra mujer en la cara! , no eran las tuyas! "

 **Waverly no puede soportarlo más, incapaz de contener su risa.**

"¿Tetas, Nicole? De Verdad? No me di cuenta que estaba saliendo con un adolescente. **" Ella se deshago, riendo intensamente que estuvo a punto de derramar lagrimas de risa.**

"¡No es gracioso!" **gruñe Nicole, alzando la voz.**

"Está bien, está bien" **Waverly se ahoga, levantando sus manos en forma de rendición**. "No es gracioso." **Ella se aclara la garganta un par de veces hasta que su voz es firme y seria de nuevo.** -Así que dime ... ¿Qué crees que provoco que la "chica de las tetas" se arrastrase en tu regazo?

 **Una expresión de shock aparece en el rostro de Nicole, y ella se inclina hacia adelante como si estuviera a punto de compartir un secreto muy importante.**

-Los chicos le pagaron **-dice en un tono bajo y escandaloso. Waverly se estremece cuando el cálido aliento de Nicole se cuela sobre su cuello. Nicole retrocede para mirarla, con los ojos todavía abiertos como si esta fuera la información más increíble.**

"Que atrevimiento!," **Waverly jadea con disgusto exagerado, una de sus manos sobre su pecho haciendo un gesto de incredulidad.**

Verdad que si? **, Nicole está de acuerdo, pero luego deja caer su barbilla contra su pecho otra vez, cubriendo su rostro con su bufanda una vez más.** "Es porque ellos saben. Acerca de ... de mí, " **ella murmura, su voz tomó un tono triste.** Creo que se burlaban de mí. Debería haber sabido qué esto pasaría cuando se enteraran.

 **Nicole se desliza lentamente hacia abajo por el poste la barandilla del porche hasta que se desploma con su rostro descansando en sus manos encima de sus rodillas.**

 **El corazón de Waverly simplemente se derrite y se expande una calidez en su pecho, se pone de rodillas delante de la mujer que ella ama.** "Nicole ..." **Ella le acaricia suavemente los dedos a través del suave pelo rojo de Nicole.** ¿No ves lo que significa?

"¿Qué las cosas están a punto de ponese más difíciles para nosotros?", **Llega la respuesta amortiguada. Nicole levanta lentamente la cabeza.** "Dios, Wave ... siento mucho que te arrastren a esto, también."

"Nic ... Bebé ..." **Waverly murmura, descansando su frente contra la de Nicole.** "Esta fue su manera de hacerte saber que están bien con esto, contigo, con nosotros. Son tus amigos, baby. Ellos te quieren alrededor. Y quieren que te sientas cómoda siendo tú misma cuando estés con ellos. "

 **Nicole la mira en silencio por un momento, buscando en sus ojos.** "¿De verdad crees eso?", **Susurra en voz baja.**

"Por supuesto que sí." **Waverly sigue acariciando su cabello y se inclina hacia delante para colocar un suave y casto beso en los labios de Nicole.** -Son chicos, Nic. Los muchachos no son siempre los mejores para hablar de los sentimientos, " **ella ríe.** "Probablemente no sabían cómo decirte que están bien con todo. Así fue como supieron demostrártelo"

 **Sentada en silencio durante unos minutos, Nicole reflexiona sobre lo que acaba de decir Waverly. De repente, ella se para, sorprendiendo a Waverly lo suficiente como para hacerla caer hacia atrás de pompas.**

-¿Qué diablos, Nic? - **gruñe ella mientras se levanta, pero Nicole ya está caminando de nuevo.**

"Entonces, ¿pensaron que la mejor manera de hacerme saber sobre todo esto era ponerme tetas en la cara? ¿Estaban tratando de meterme en problemas con mi novia?

 **Waverly golpea la frente con la palma de su mano en forma de frustración. "** No estás en problemas, bebé. ¿Por qué sigues pensando eso?

"Porque ..." **Nicole deja de pasearse y se mete las manos en los bolsillos.** "Yo ... Bueno ..." ¡Porque ella estaba en mi regazo y sus tetas estaban en mi cara! " **Nicole está tartamudeando y Waverly tiene dificultades para evitar reírse de nuevo**. -¡Y ella no era tú! - **añade en un tono más alto.**

-Bueno - **dijo Waverly, dando un paso más-.** ¿Le diste tu número de teléfono?

-Qué?! , No!, Nicole esta apunto de continuar cuando Waverly la interumpe de nuevo.

"¿Fuiste a la habitación de atrás, el baño, o el estacionamiento con ella?", **pregunta Waves lo suficientemente cerca y recoriendo sus manos por los brazos de Nicole.**

"¡No! ¡Dios mío, no! ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¡Sabes que nunca lo haría! " **La voz de Nicole está llena de indignación.**

 **Waverly sonríe y toma la mejilla de Nicole en una de sus manos.**

-Entonces, ¿por qué tendrías problemas?

 **Instintivamente Nicole se acerca al toque de Waverly, sus labios rozando la suave piel cuando habla.** -¿Porque otra mujer desnuda estaba en mi regazo ...? - **responde, sonrojándose de nuevo, y el calor hace que las puntas de los dedos de Waverly hormigueen.** "Tú ... ¿Tú realmente no estás enojada conmigo?"

-Por supuesto que no, no estoy molesta, Nicole. Sé que sólo era un poco de diversión inofensiva que no significaba nada. Sólo estabas mirando y no puedo culparte o ella tampoco, además - si ella tuvo el buen gusto de sentarse en tu regazo y coquetear contigo. No es como si yo fuera capaz de ayudarme si estuviera en sus zapatos.

 **El rostro de Nicole se está rojísimo, y Waverly toma su barbilla y la mueve para que ella la mire a los ojos, trayendo su otra mano detrás de su cuello le dice…**

"Confío en ti, Nicole Haught. Conozco de primera mano el tipo de persona que engañaría y tu no eres para nada así." **Uno de sus pulgares acaricia suavemente la mejilla de Nicole antes rozar sus labios.** "Y lo que es más importante ... te amo."

 **Waverly se para de puntitas, tirando de la cara de su novia hacia abajo para que ella pueda presionar sus labios contra la frente de Nicole, luego su mejilla, y finalmente sus labios. El beso comienza lentamente, pero rápidamente se vuelve significativo, y los brazos de Nicole instintivamente rodean su cintura tirando de ella más cerca. Cuando Waverly se estremece, Nicole envuelve las solapas de su abrigo alrededor del cuerpo vestido de pijama, atrayéndola hacia el calor que irradia de su pecho.**

 **Cuando finalmente se separan, Waverly pasa la lengua por su labio inferior. Ella tenía razón sobre el tequila - mezclado con los distintos sabores de limón y sal - y hace que su boca hormigueo. Ella mira a Nicole, que está respirando pesadamente, y una sonrisa satisfecha se instala en su cara, mientras pica juguetonamente en sus costillas.**

"Así que ..." **dice ella, moviendo sus cejas.** Nunca me contestaste. ¿Estaba buena?

 **Nicole se ahoga, con la mandíbula abierta.**

-Bueno ... ella ... uh ... - **balbucea, y Waverly la pellizca en las costillas, alzando una ceja para indicar que sigue esperando una respuesta**. "Erm ... sí. Sí, ella estaba muy buena, " **Nicole finalmente murmura.**

-¡Ooooo ... ¡Te cache! – **se burla Waverly-. -** Bueno, aparentemente ella tiene unos senos bastante memorables **-se ríe, imitando los gestos y movimientos bruscos con las manos que Nicole había hecho antes-.**

 **Nicole empuja sus manos con un gemido antes de dejar que uno de sus delgados dedos siga a lo largo del borde del cuello de la bata de Waverly, causándole estremecimiento. El dedo de Nicole se sumerge bajo la tela más gruesa y se arrastra a lo largo del dobladillo del top de la camisola debajo de esta.**

"No eran nada en comparación con mi par favorito de tetas", **dice, su voz ronca mientras comienza a acariciar suavemente la piel lisa y caliente que encuentran sus manos.**

 **Waverly agarra la bufanda de Nicole y la arrastra hacia abajo en un beso apasionado muy intenso, y las manos de Nicole se deslizan hacia abajo para tirar del nudo ya suelto de la túnica de Waverly y deje el resto del camino abierto. Se deslizan dentro, sus dedos rozando la piel caliente y calida expuesta por la parte superior del Top.**

"Vamos, Haughtstuff," **dice Waverly seductoramente cuando ella se aleja de Nicole para tomar una respiración (que ya necesitaba)**

 **Manteniendo su mano en la bufanda de Nicole, Waverly la arrastra adentro, cerrando la puerta con una patada tras ellas.**

"Te enseñaré una verdadera danza en el regazo ..."

3

Espero ir mejorando las traducciones gramaticalmente y en contexto. Comenten si quieren que intente traducir mas. Con el permiso de los autores.


End file.
